


canta o meu coração alegria voltou tão feliz a manhã de este amor

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: SISTAR
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, bora is just the cutest girlfriend ever, hyojung is such girlfriend material, it's basically cute af
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Un amore impossibile o quasi: Hyojung è innamorata di Bora e per lei è un sogno averla accanto, sentire il battito del suo cuore e ridere come sceme alle più piccole cose.-Dal testo:"Hyojung ora sorride rilassata, è il più bel momento della sua vita.Nessuno le può impedire di esserlo, nemmeno quelle haters che le rovinano l'umore un po' troppo spesso."





	canta o meu coração alegria voltou tão feliz a manhã de este amor

_ **canta o meu coração alegria voltou tão feliz a manhã de este amor** _

 

 

 

 

Sono fra le coperte, delle risate si levano cristalline: Bora e Hyojung si zittiscono a vicenda ma la ridarella non smette.  
A un certo punto Bora dà un bacio leggero sulle labbra dell'altra ragazza.   
Hyojung ora sorride rilassata, è il più bel momento della sua vita.   
Nessuno le può impedire di esserlo, nemmeno quelle haters che le rovinano l'umore un po' troppo spesso.  
Bora sussurra, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero: "Chissà cosa direbbero se ci vedessero aggrovigliate così" e le scappa una risatina, ancora una volta.  
Hyojung s'acciglia e resta per un po' a meditare su quella situazione.   
Di colpo Bora ferma i suoi pensieri dicendo: "Hyojungie, ti amo" lo dice con tono sincero ma allo stesso tempo leggero ed è questo che fa paura alla più piccola.   
Che per Bora sia tutto un gioco.   
Quando però si avvicina lentamente per scostarle i capelli lunghi dal viso e le lascia una carezza sulla guancia, capisce che la più grande è cosciente di ciò che fa, che ci tiene sul serio – vorrebbe che questo basti come rassicurazione, ma ancora non le basta, non le basta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Playlist**_  


**Manha de Carnabal – Astrud Gilberto  
Would U (Inst.) – Red Velvet  
Look – Red Velvet  
My Page – NCT DREAM**


End file.
